


the scariest monsters are the ones that lurk within our souls

by Lovehatress



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Alpha Stiles, Attempted Murder, BAMF Stiles, Dark Stiles, Demons, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Good Peter, Hell Hounds, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punk Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has Scars, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Werewolves, partial alpha stiles, stiles is sheriff stilinski's nephew, supernatural refrences, that wet dog scent no one can get out of their heads, way to many supernatural refrences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovehatress/pseuds/Lovehatress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheriff lost both his wife and soon to a car accident ten years ago. Then one day a stranger came to town. This stranger turns out to be the sheriff's nephew. His nephew brought the fire of hell with him and it was all inside of him but little did people know this stranger would set the town a flame for good for once. </p><p> </p><p>Okay I'm bad at summaries so please read it and completely ignore my summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I hide all my scars with an "I'm fine"

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first multi chaptered teen wolf fanfic. So please be nice. This is also for my stress relief and a way to pour out my inner demons with out scarring people i know. So all I ask is to please read this, subscribe, leave kudos, and comment. Also one day this will turn into a book i can publish so please be helpful since i may unexpectedly change a chapter at any given point so enjoy. Title is an edgar allen poe qoute

There was a well known fact in Beacon Hills that the Sheriff had lost his wife and son to a drunk driver about 12 years ago when his boy was only four. And it didn't take a genius to notice he was a lonely man. The sheriff had a huge heart though and participated in basically every social gathering, watched every sport team play at the high school, and supported every organization in the small town. So the day when a mole ridden boy pulled into the parking lot of the police department looking like an exact version of what the sheriff’s boy would’ve looked like at this age, life in Beacon Hills changed forever. 

 

Pulling into the local sheriff station and finding a place to park near the front the boy or in this case young man elegantly smashed his head into the wheel of his car and heaved out a deep breath. Arriving after driving about 13 and half hours the boy was fucking exhausted but he still had shit to do before he could go into a nightmare filled sleep. Stretching after he got out the car he made his way into the sheriff's station with only a slight limp instead of the worse one he usually had. Though went he got out of the car his nose was attacked with smell of wet dog and that was not a scent anyone wanted to smell. 

Walking into the sheriff’s station was something different entirely. The boy walked into a room full of people waiting for someone or like the employee’s were gossiping at what was happening in town. The inhabitants off the room were shocked about the appearance of the boy thinking that he was some teenage  delinquent in for his probation check or something of the like. Though when he spoke it rattled everyone to their bone.  

 

“You didn’t miss me too much, did you uncle John?” The mysterious boy covered in tattoos and piercings  in a faded union jack muscle shirt with leather skinny jeans and combat boot announced into the room and voice carrying down the hall into the offices of the sheriff and his deputies.  

 

“Jesus Christ stiles, don’t give an old man a heart attack” the sheriff said with playful laugh to his voice as he walked out of the hall of offices and  approached the young man before wrapping the him in a bear hug. “ I missed you kiddo. I’m glad you decided to move here.” The sheriff muttered into the boy’s color striped faux hawk releasing him from the hug and beckoning him back to his office.

 

“ It's not like I had much of a choice in the matter” stiles muttered rubbing his wrists in absentmindedly as he scuffed his boots against the tile of the sheriff station while looking down at his phone almost as if he was in a trance while following his uncle back to office 

 

“Now don’t be like that, at least you got to keep your car” his uncle said as he went to back paperwork leaving the boy to his phone where his attention was currently focused. He flopped onto the couch situated between two filing cabinets while poking at his phone, . A few minutes later stiles spoke again “What’s the wifi password here?”

 

“Isn’t that what got you in trouble the first time” the sheriff replied sarcastically not even looking up from his work making the boy swear under his breath before returning to his phone and continued trying to get into whatever it is he was trying to get into usucessfullry. 

 

XxXxXx

 

A few hours later  the pair returned to the stilinski residence in their respective vehicles both exhausted for very different reasons. Stiles was worn and tired from his trip allowing  his uncle to lead him into the house. Stretching once he got inside  he headed for the stairs in desperate need of a shower and to get those clothes off since he smelled quite french rtom his day’s travels. The sheriff went into the kitchen to see if he had actual food or needed to call for take out again for the 10th night in a row.  

 

“Hey stiles” John called after the boy ascending the stairs before going back through the take out menus trying to decide between egg rolls or an extra large meat lovers pizza. 

 

“Yeah”

 

“Come downstairs after you're done showering so I check to make sure those stitches have’t ripped and make sure to wrap the GPS on your ankle is working properly”

 

This made the boy freeze on the stairs before mumbling an answer back in confirmation. After dropping off his luggage in the guest room slash his new room he went to the bathroom pulling of his clothes before looking in the mirror at the old scars littering his chest and legs as well as parts of his shoulders and throat. Sighing he ran his hand delicately over the multitude of stitched up cuts littering his shoulder blades and the space in between them. Stiles body looked like a warzone and he sure as the fire burning in the hell his past was in fact hell. There was one wound on his side that looked so demonic and evil looking he couldn’t bring himself to uncover it. He knew one day that all he would have to face the music about that wound but not a single second before. With that he proceeded to shower but before he went downstairs after that he made sure that he had gotten one bag out of his baby since there was stuff in it he didn’t need certain people to discover if he wanted to keep his sanity. When he got downstairs he found his uncle in the den an open beer in one hand in the tv remote in the other trying to find some game on.

 

“I know you don’t want anyone to see them but you gotta at least let me check them to make sure their healing okay. The sheriff said like he was soothing a scared animal instead of his 16 year old nephew who had hell’s fire burning inside his very soul. Stiles deeming it was not worth fighting over simply just shrugged his metallica shirt over his before going to step in front of his uncle with a slight huff. The sheriff’s eyes went wide at the scars and stitches that seemed to conflate on his nephew’s back. 

 

“Looks good stiles and please keep a shirt on when outside in the foreseeable future. I don’t need questions on why you look the way that you do. I most likely will have a the conservative women and mothers of Beacon Hills in my office tomorrow asking why it seems to be as if a risen devil has come to live with me.” He groaned turning back to the tv allowing stiles some peace on his laptop which he seemed to have brought downstairs in an effort to not socially interact more than is required of him.  

  
  


XxXxXx

 

_ “I walk a lonely road the only one I have ever know”  _ Stiles phone sang the next morning effectively waking the teen from his nightmare filled sleep. Stiles knew he should stop taking those sleeping pills for they made the nightmares worse almost as if he was back in them instead of having a terrible dream about them. Those little blue ovals held more evil inside of them than his mind cared to imagine. Sighing he knew he should make use of the new morning instead of thinking about his life and how it all went to hell faster than he could imagine was possible. Which led to him swinging his legs over the bad and somehow with the GPS bound ankle hitting the bag full of stuff that no self-respecting emissary should be without. Though only one bottle rolled out and it was filled with mountain ash. He knew by now that stuff like that was a sign so he picked it and stuck it in his leather jacket before putting on the rest of his clothes and heading downstairs to see where his uncle was.

 

When he went into the kitchen to see if his uncle still had some hard alcohol somewhere hidden in the depths of the his cabinets like the last time he was here. Finding  some whiskey in the cabinet above the fridge he proceed to find a note stuck to the fridge in his uncle’s neat but fastly written handwriting saying he was working until six and telling him to go outside and do something not just sit on his computer all day and terrorize people online. 

  
Smirking he finished the bottle of whiskey off before hiding it back in its place above the fridge. He knew he needed to get some new lacrosse gear before school commenced in the next week as well as his schedule picked up. But before that he was going to place a mountain ash circle as well as a salt circle around the house for protection since he knew there was something off about this town supernaturally wise since all could smell since he got to town was wet dog.    


	2. A simple hello could lead to a million things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes out and meets some new people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once a again this is my first multi chapter teen wolf fic so please be nice and leave kudos and/or comments. Also who would like it if i added another fic composed entirely of pictures that correspond with each chapter? Leave a comment if you want me too or most likely i will not do it. Also I changed scallison to sciaasc because i love the 2nd pair more that the first.

Finally venturing out of the house after a shower and few more shots of vodka, he got to where he could face humanity without ripping it to shreds inside is head. Taking stock of his glove box in his car he found out he was out of cigarettes, his lighter was out of fluid, and he needed some new breath mints if he wanted to hide the pungent stench of alcohol and nicotine on his breath from his uncle. Starting his car he headed to the first gas station he found which incidentally was on main street. 

 

‘ _ Great, now everyone’s going to be looking at me. Well at least if anyone here is going to see me they can complain to themselves since I could care less’  _ stiles thought getting out of his car and popping the collar on his leather jacket before glancing up and down the street. About a hundred feet away was a camaro. 

 

_ ‘Damn thats a fine car.’  _ He thought approaching the car and letting out a whistle at the beauty over it. 

 

“Get away from my car” grunted a voice from behind him. Turning around stiles nearly ran into him if he would have been a couple feet closer. “Just admiring a fine car. Got a problem with that? Mines down the street. The corvette” stiles shot back smirking and tonguing his lip piercing while giving the guy a once over.

 

‘ _ Well if the car was good looking then this guy must be a supermodel or something fuckin like that’  _ he thought. The guy just glanced down the street and looked at his car for a few seconds before shoving past stiles, accidentally bumping shoulders on the way, and leaving down the road in the direction of the preserve. ‘ _ What a dick’  _ he thought turning to head into the convenience store near behind him. 

 

XxXxXx

 

Getting back in his car after fighting 20 minutes with store clerk verifying that he was indeed 21 even though he truly wasn’t, caused stiles to almost just go back to his uncle’s and lounge on the couch and say fuck the world. Getting a grip on himself he pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the sports store. When he got there it stunk. It stunk like someone let lose a million wet dogs and only intensified as he went in. 

 

_ ‘Does this town have a high population of werewolves or is someone just fucking with my sense of smell’  _ he thought popping a breath mint heading to the lacrosse section in need of a stick and a helmet. Heading to the rack he saw another boy debating weights of two sticks with another one leaning near him on his phone.  Figuring he could get one for himself he turned instead for the helmet display. Walking past the boys should have been simple if the boy testing sticks would have held still and not moved. But instead he turned and hit stiles sending him flying into a display of under shirts which was conveniently placed catty corner from said boy. 

 

“ shit shit shit shit. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were behind me. I’m so sor-” the boy went on helping stiles up with his friend snickering at proceedings. 

 

“It’s fine, shit happens.” Stiles said standing up with the boy’s help before smoothing out his shirt.

 

“Are you new here? I’ve never seen you before. I’m Scott and the snickering boy in the scarf is my friend Isaac” Scott said looking at him. 

 

“The name’s Stiles since I won’t torture the world anymore than I already do so by forcing you to pronounce my actual name.” Stiles replied walking to the lacrosse stick display.

 

“Do you play lacrosse?”

 

“What the fuck do you think” stiles shot back before grabbing a stick and taking a perfect swing in scotts general direction. 

 

“I would say yes. Are you planning on playing at Beacon Hills High, right? I’m the vice-captain” scott said blinking interestingly at stiles clothes. 

 

“Probably will. Don’t want to spend any more time with my uncle than is required of me” Stiles replied before grabbing the sticks he wanted and headed for the cashier at the front. 

 

“Friendly thing isn’t he” isaac asked going to wrap his arms around his boyfriend and setting his head on his shoulder 

 

XxXxXx

 

_ ‘Well fuck this shit’ _ stiles thought pulling up to the liquor store and cutting the engine before taking a look around to make sure his uncle's car wasn’t in the parking lot. He need a drink like last year so screw trying to be good while he was here. Walking into the place he once again got carded and asked a million questions by the worker. That shit was seriously annoying the fuck out him and only made his mood worse. Heading to the display of scotch he could have swore he saw a set claws coming out of a man’s hand near the wine display. Crouching in front of the display while trying to figure out one of the scotch’s would knock him on his ass the fastest he didn’t notice the man from the wine display behind him until he spoke.

 

“Aren’t you too young to be drinking such hard alcohol much less actually drinking in general” came a voice from behind him. The voice caused stiles to jump and forced him to stand up out of his crouch and face the man the voice came from. “Aren’t you suppose to not have claws out in public or are you perfectly happy with being killed” stiles fired back to the man and taking pleasure in watching the man’s eyes flash red in front of him.

 

“Well aren’t you a little shit” said  the man sniffing the boy and already smelling pack or well scott and derek on him and smirking. That caused stiles to flash his own eyes at him which were one red eye and one sliver. “How about we make a deal instead of continuing this pointless argument. I will let you be providing that you keep your end of the bargain.” He propositioned “And before I forget my names peter hopefully that helps you some” 

 

“What the fuck why would I want to make a deal with you” Stiles snarked back.

 

“I have your wallet and I know you're underage. Your license says so and the real one not the fake one you used to finagle your way in her” Peter said with his own respective smirk eyeing Stiles body causing the him to search his pockets for his wallet. 

  
‘ _ Well fuck. I’m fucked’ _ stiles thought. Facing Peter once again he narrowed his eyes in response to his statement. “What’s the deal” he asked trying to suppress the urge to murder Peter in a public place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once a again this is my first multi chapter teen wolf fic so please be nice and leave kudos and/or comments. Also who would like it if i added another fic composed entirely of pictures that correspond with each chapter? Leave a comment if you want me too or most likely i will not do it. Also I changed scallison to sciaasc because i love the 2nd pair more that the first.


	3. In my defense, I was left unsupervised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steter and drinking. That's literally it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I did this weekend besides working my ass off at a new job. I am going to start to try to update weekly but I make no promises on the length they will be. Once again the title is an Edgar Allen Poe quote. Also thinking about starting a sterekish A/B/O fic with rebellious Stiles.

“That’s simple, dear boy. I want you” Peter purred as he backed Stiles into the shelf behind him. Peter crowded him up against the shelf trying to catch his scent. 

“Stop trying to smell me. I know your kind and it’s not going to happen” Stiles said trying to resist the urge to bare his neck in submission. Peter kept pressing further into Stiles body hoping to trigger some kind of response. Peter’s hand brushed against Stiles crotch feeling his cock through his pants on it’s way to grope his ass. “ Ah. If you want to do this we should continue this somewhere else. Possibly your place” stiles questioned biting his lip to hold in a moan.

“My place is no good. Did you drive” Stiles nods while slipping his hand into Peter’s back pocket for a less obvious groping session.”Okay, we’re going there” Peter mumbled tugging Stiles back from the shelf and herding him out to his car. 

“You know I like kidnapped car sex as much as the next person but why does it have to be my car” Stiles snarked unlocking and shoving Peter into the passenger’s seat of his car. Stiles got in and sat on Peter’s lap making sure to grind down hard on his dick as he shut the door. 

“Well if you're going go be an infuriating brat you might as well be on your knees.” Peter replied running his hands over Stiles chest, neck, and back. His hand ran across a nipple fondling the piercing as he went. Stiles hissed in response as Peter tugged and twisted the piercings. After a while Stiles got tired of Peter’s ministrations and shoved the older man away. Peter wasn’t offended and just tugged Stiles into a heated make out session. Stiles tongue traced Peter’s lips as he grinded his ass on Peter’s cock. 

XXXX

“ I’m back~” Stiles declared dramatically flouncing into the house.   
“Welcome back, o’chosen one” John snarked from his position on the couch watching Lucifer and sipping scotch from a tumbler. Stiles hide his bounty of alcohol in the cabinet above the fridge before grabbing his own tumbler and filling with a scotch on the rocks. Ambling back into the living room he flopped like a fish into the chair and miraculously not slipping a single drop of his drink. 

“So I heard from one of my deputies that they had a call about public sex in the parking lot of a liquor store on the edge of town” John asked shifting to put his feet on the coffee table. Stiles let out a choked out gasp before knocking back some more of his scotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you leave a comment and kudos on you way out. See you next week lovelies.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first multi chaptered teen wolf fanfic. So please be nice. This is also for my stress relief and a way to pour out my inner demons with out scarring people i know. So all I ask is to please read this, subscribe, leave kudos, and comment. Also one day this will turn into a book i can publish so please be helpful since i may unexpectedly change a chapter at any given point so enjoy. also the song is boulevard of broken dreams by greenday and the title is an edgar allen poe qoute.


End file.
